Magi: The Work of Fate
by xXxDreamscapexXx
Summary: Rina was a girl who preferred to stick to herself most of the time. She just wanted to see the world, not change it. That all changed when she found herself getting mugged in an alleyway. Fate truly did work in mysterious ways.
1. Rina Becomes A Thief

**Hello everyone!**

 **If you haven't already realised, this is a Magi fanfiction that I have just recently started writing! I hope that you are all able to enjoy it!**

 **This story will mainly follow the anime storyline and I don't plan to change any major events that happen in the series. Updates won't have a set date but I will try to update once a week, maybe more, maybe less. As for chapter lengths, they will vary and some will be longer than others! If you have any questions about this story than feel free to ask them and I'll do my best to answer them for you!**

 **All votes, read, comments and follows are highly appreciated!**

 **Well enjoy reading!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **\- xXxDreamscapexXx**

 **I do not own Magi or it's plot!**

 _EDIT: hello everyone! this is just a quick little to say that the first couple of chapters of this story perhaps weren't written that well. Basically I'd reccomend reading further into the story before making a final decision. I like to think that my writing has improved from when I wrote the first 4 chapters. The chapters get longer and more well written after that!_

* * *

 _Magi: The Work of Fate_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Rina Becomes A Thief_

* * *

Rina had been having a bad day long before she had found herself surrounded by a group of thugs with a knife at her throat as they demanded money.

This current situation however, was by far, the _worst_ part of her day.

As for how she had ended up like this, well it was quite a simple story. The young girl had been minding her own business, wandering through the markets as the fresh salty air of Balbadd filled her lungs, looking at the stands for nothing in particular when she felt a tug on her arm. Before she was given the chance to react, a group of four frail, but large men, dressed in rags, had pulled her into a alleyway, just out of sight from the markets before pressing her against the wall and threatening her with the knife, demanding her to give them her money.

With bored, heterochromiac eyes, Rina stared blankly at the group of thugs that had cornered her. Blinking down at the knife that had been pressed to her throat, the girl couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was obvious to the girl that they were from the slums. While she didn't particularly enjoy having a knife to her throat, she couldn't really blame them for being so desperate to get money, food, anything to help them survive, really.

After all, she was no stranger to the pain, hunger and desperation that those very slums of Balbadd could make one feel.

"Come on!" One of them said, the obvious leader of the group, as he stepped forward with a crazed, desperate look in his eyes. "Just hand us your money and anything of value and you'll be off on your merry way."

"Tempting." Rina replied as she tilted her head to the side, in a mock show of consideration before shaking her head. "But I'm going to have to say no."

"Are you mocking us?" The one with the knife pressed to her throat, growled out. "We will kill you! So hand whatever you have over!"

Before Rina had the chance to reply with another mocking comment, a strong and commanding voice cut through the air, a tone of superiority clear to everyone and anyone in the area. It was the voice of a leader.

"What do you lot think you're doing?" The voice growled out as the sound of footsteps filled the air. "We don't steal from the innocent! We only steal from _those_ bastards."

"Ca-Cassim!" The one Rina had dubbed the leader of the group stuttered out, a look of fear coming over his underfed and malnourished features. "We-we're just trying to get enough to f-feed everyone!"

As the name left the thugs lips, Rina felt her blood run cold, her eyes widening ever so slightly on her blank face. Looking down to the floor, her black hair fell, covering her face, in an attempt to avoid being recognised, a weak attempt really, but she needed to do something to hide herself from the man. While it may not be the Cassim that she knew, she still had to be cautious.

"Let the girl go." Cassim said as Rina felt the pressure of the blade at her neck lessen, the man obviously giving in to the orders. Once the knife had been lowered completely, he spoke again. "Now get out of my sight."

And with that, the thugs ran off and out of the alleyway, looks of fear and regret on their faces as they soon became lost in the sea of people.

"Thank you." Was all Rina said as she shook her head slightly, causing more of her dark hair to shield her face as she turned to leave in the same direction as the thugs, not turning to look at her saviour.

"Wait." A hand was clamped down on her shoulder, stopping her from leaving. "Please don't hold it against them. Life in the slums... It's hard. Please don't blame them to much."

 _So it was him_. The girl silently mused as her lips twitched up, into the slightest of smiles. The familiar warmth of his hand bringing a sense of comfort through her body.

"Believe me, I know." She said as she shook not only his hand, but the brief moment of comfort, and made her way out of the alleyway and away from her childhood friend, Cassim.

Well that had been what she had _intended_ to do before she walked straight into someone, her nose banging painfully against their chest.

Letting out a grunt at the contact, Rina brought her hand to her nose, rubbing the now stinging part of her face with a pout on her pink lips, failing to notice that her face had come into view, or the widening of two pairs of golden eyes as the familiar red and blue heterochromniac eyes came into view. Rina looked up in confusion, trying to figure out what had brought on the sudden silence and as she did this, her eyes locked with the familiar gold eyes that she had known _oh so well_ throughout her childhood.

"R-Rina?!" The blonde all but shrieked as he jumped away from the girl in shock, his eyes still wide with a look of disbelief on his face. "Is-is that y-you?"

"Rina! What are you doing here?" Cassim said as he stood beside his friend, a look of disbelief on his face as well, matching his friends face perfectly.

"Alibaba, Cassim! Hi! Fancy seeing you two here!" The girl replied as she let out a nervous laugh. As the friends from her childhood continued to stare at her, faces still full of disbelief and shock, the girl let out a sigh, running her hands through her loose hair as she averted her eyes from the pair. "I guess you guys have some questions, huh?"

* * *

The girl sat in on top of the wall, a sad look on her face as her eyes scanned the now empty place that she had once called her home. While she had heard that the King had burned down the slums that she had grown up in, seeing it made it a reality to the girl. So many memories, both good and bad, came rushing back to her as she stared down at her friends with a fond look in her eyes. While she had planned to avoid them, even she couldn't deny that seeing them again, talking to them again, just _being_ with them again, was something that she had missed. It helped to fill a small section of the emptiness that she had felt for so long.

"Are you going to tell us where you disappeared to?" Cassim finally asked, breaking the tense yet peaceful silence that had filled the air. "You just disappeared, gone without a trace."

"We all spent a long time looking for you." Alibaba said as he stared at the girl, watching her black hair blow in the wind, a frown on his face. "We missed you."

"I missed all of you as well." Rina said with a sad smile as she wrung the black material of her loose arabian styled pants between her hands, remembering the days she had spent with them and the other children of the slums. "I just had some things that I needed to do."

"So you're not going to tell us?" Cassim said, frustration evident in his voice as he stood in front of the girl. "You can't just suddenly disappear and come back without an explanation!"

"Cassim." Alibaba said with a pained look on his face as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "She'll tell us when she's ready. She had her reasons."

"Whatever." The boy replied, clearly not happy but deciding to leave it, for now. With a sigh he spoke again, this time in a softer more concerned voice. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine." Rina replied with a blank, confused look on her face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were being mugged!" Alibaba said as a look of disbelief once again came across his features. "They had a knife to your throat!"

"Oh, that!" Rina said as she let out a breezy laugh, tipping her backwards as the wind blew. "That was nothing! It's happened so many times that it doesn't faze me anymore."

The two boys could only stare at the girl with a blank look on their faces as the same thought ran through their heads: _How many times had she been mugged in a dark alleyway?!_

* * *

Rina furrowed her eyebrows, a frown making it's way onto her face as she let out a silent sigh while following behind Alibaba and Cassim, listening to them as they told her about the Fog Troupe, the group who stole from the rich to give to the poor. The group that they happened to be in charge of.

As much as she enjoyed seeing her friends again, she knew that if she were to stay that she would regret it. She'd only suffer from being with them. It would be easier for her to just turn and leave, to not get herself involved. She knew all of this yet she continued to follow them, breaking the rule that she had set for herself: No getting attached. She kept trying to bring herself to just turn and leave but she couldn't. Maybe it was because of the feeling of happiness she felt while around the two boys, maybe it was the nostalgic feeling in the air, or maybe it was the hope that coursed though the air when the citizens of the slums saw the two.

Just from one glance at the rukh, Rina knew that she wouldn't be leaving like she should have. The way that the rukh in the air seemed to brighten, increase and spread at the very sight of the two boys made her realise that maybe if she stayed, she's be able to make sure that the fate of this kingdom, of these people, went in the right direction.

 _After I know that this place is fine, I'll leave._ Rina made a silent promise to herself before tuning back into Alibaba and Cassim as they lead her into they base of the Fog Troupe.

"So what do you say Rina?" Alibaba said, his eyes lighting up with hope, the rukh fluttering around him.

"Will you join the Fog Troupe?" Cassim asked, a look of determination in his eyes. "Will you help use protect the people?"

 _Well I didn't really count on becoming a member of the notorious gang of thieves while in Balbadd._ She thought as she studied the boys before her, amusement lighting up her eyes.

"Why not?" She said with a small laugh. "I haven't got anything better to do."

 _Little did she know, helping the people would turn into something much, much bigger._

* * *

 **And the first chapter is finished! So tell me, what did you guys think? I know not much action happened but don't worry, that will be coming!**

 **Alibaba and Cassim may be a bit out of character but I'm working on how I want them to interact with Rina and just how to generally write their characters.**

 **What do you guys think of Rina so far? And what do you think of her being able to see the rukh? I only talked about that briefly this chapter but as time passes we will be hearing more about that certain ability!**

 **This is my first full-length story in quite some time so I would really appreciate any feedback that you might have! Whether it's on how I've written the characters or how I've described certain things, it would all be really appreciated!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading it! I hope that you enjoyed it and continue reading!**

 **\- xXxDreamscapexXx**


	2. Rina's Serpent

**Time for the next chapter! For anyone who is interested, there's a description of Rina's appearance at the end of the chapter so if you want a better idea of what she's wearing then go and check that out!**

 **I do not own Magi or it's plot!**

* * *

 _Magi: The Work of Fate_

 _Chapter 2_

 _Rina's Serpent_

* * *

Rina wondered through the streets of Balbadd, a thoughtful look on her face as she studied the rukh that flew through the air. While most of it was white, the few black rukh that she saw concerned her. Closing her left eye, the blue one, Rina was able to see the rukh around her more clearly. Just as she was about to open up her other eye, a sudden burst of white rukh caught her attention.

While she couldn't quite pinpoint where it was coming from, the girl could tell that it was from somewhere within the forest that she had travelled through only a month ago. She stared at the rukh, surprised at the sheer amount of it. She'd only seen rukh like that once before and that was when she had met _that_ man. Yunan is what he had called himself.

Shaking her head and ridding it of thoughts from the past, Rina opened up her left eye and continued walking through the busy markets of Balbadd, deciding that it would be best to head down to the Fog Troupe's base.

 _Ah, the Fog Troupe._

Rina wasn't quite sure how she felt about the Fog Troupe. Even now that she was apart of it, working closely alongside Alibaba and Cassim, she was still unsure of how things would turn out. During her time spent with the notorious gang of thieves, Rina had done her best to stick to the shadows and not interfere to much. That proved to be difficult when you had not only the founder but the leader constantly talking to you.

It seemed that wherever she went, either Cassim or Alibaba followed, questioning her as to where she had run off to, the former being more direct than the latter. She just wasn't ready to talk about it just yet.

She hadn't been the only one who wasn't to keen on talking about the past however. For the first few days that Rina had been a member of the Fog Troupe, she had watched Alibaba mope around, constantly gazing at the mark on his sword with a sad look in his eyes. After a few days of that had passed, Rina had had enough of seeing her friend upset so she had approached him and asked him about it. It had taken some coaxing to get the answer out of him, but when she did, even Rina found herself growing shocked.

While she had known that Alibaba had captured a dungeon, she was unaware as to how that had come to happen. When she had found out, she could only stare at her friend with a look of shock and interest. So much had happened since she had left. To think that Alibaba had gone to live in the palace, and then there was Cassim had done. Something Rina wasn't quite sure how to feel about. And then, more recently, a strange young boy who could summon a Djinn from a flute? That was something only Magi's could do. Had Alibaba managed to come across a Magi? If so, which one? From what he had described, it certainly didn't sound like the Magi of the Riem empire, nor did it sound like Kou's magi and she knew for a fact that it wasn't Yunan. So who had it been?

As thoughts of the mysterious boy that Alibaba had met ran through her mind, Rina walked straight into something. As she took a step back, rubbing her nose, the young girl realised that the something was, in fact a _someone_.

 _A very tall someone._

With wide eyes, Rina stared at the male in front of her, eyes studying his tall form, red hair, red eyes, piercing on his lower lip and gold armour. His height rivalled that of the Imuchakk.

"I'm sorry!" Rina jumped back slightly as she realised that she had been staring at the tall man.

"Masrur!" Cut in another voice, it was the voice that sounded much like a mother scolding her children. "You need to pay attention to where you're walking!"

"Yeah." The tall man, Masrur, replied in dismissive tone as he stared down at the girl in front of him, a bored look on his face. "Sorry."

"At least try and sound sorry!" Said the other voice, that Rina could now see belonged to shorter man with white hair, pale skin and freckles who was wearing a green keffiyeh on his head. He then turned to Rina and bowed slightly. "Please forgive him."

"Oh, it's fine!" Rina said as she smiled to him before she moved to continue walking. "Well I better be off."

And with that, Rina was on her way, heading to the Fog Troupe's base.

Well that was what she had planned to do but lately it seemed that things hadn't really been going as planned. A firm hand was placed on her shoulder, stopping her from walking, causing the girl to frown.

 _I swear,_ Rina thought as she glowered at the ground, _if someone's trying to mug me again..._

Turning around to stare at the owner of the hand, Rina was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't muggers but instead the white haired man she had been talking to only seconds ago.

"Would you mind if we asked you a few questions about what's been going on in Balbadd recently?" He asked.

Rina could only stare at him uncertainly. What exactly did they want to know, an why?

"I guess I could try and help." Rina said after contemplating the idea. "I can't promise I'll be much help though. I'm just a traveller who's passing through."

* * *

"Rina!" Called out a voice, the moment she walked through the entrance. Looking up, she saw Alibaba jogging over to her.

"What's up?" She asked as she observed her friend who now stood before her and was breathing heavily.

"Where have you been?" He said as he stared at her with a curious glint in his eyes as he took in the unusual frown that had found it's way onto the girls face. "We were organising our next attack."

"Oh!" Rina said, a look of realisation replacing the frown. "I completely forgot! I guess I got a bit sidetracked at the markets!"

 _It would probably be best to to mention those two men. It would worry everyone if they knew that strange people were asking about Balbadd's government and trading._

"Oh ok." Alibaba replied, an unsure look on his face. "I'll fill you in on the details."

Rina listened intently as he explained who their next target was and when they would be attacking. The plan was very similar to the ones from the past. Get in, take anything of value, get out and then go and share it out to the people of the slums. It wouldn't be a hard job and nothing should go wrong.

"I think that's all..." Alibaba said once he had finished explaining.

"Thanks." Rina said with a nod, a thoughtful look coming onto her face. "Alibaba?"

"Yeah?" Replied the blonde as he looked up, a curious look on his face.

"Do you want to come into the markets with me?" Rina said as she remembered the reason she had been wandering through the markets on her very first day here in Balbadd. "There's something I need to get and I think your opinion might be helpful."

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for?" Alibaba asked as he followed his friends through the busy markets of Balbadd.

"You'll see when we find it." Rina replied as her eyes scanned the markets.

In every direction people could be seen, some buying and selling goods others begging for food. The markets were full of people, full of life and full of rukh, fluttering around. Children were running down the street, merchants were yelling out, trying to attract customers and people wandered around, looking at various goods.

Balbadd was full of life, but as Rina continued to wander through the streets, she realised how truly lifeless and empty this city had become. While Balbadd had never been perfect, it was certainly better than this. It seemed since that _pig_ had taken over, the city had fallen into despair.

As memories of her past in Balbadd, the days spent running around the slums with Alibaba, Cassim, Mariam and the other children, nights spent with Cassim, trying to get enough food to survive, the day that she left, all of these memories ran through her head and as they did so, she made a promise to not only herself, but the citizens of this country.

 _I'm going to save this place. I won't let these people turn their backs on fate._

As these thoughts ran through her mind, heterochromiac red and blue eyes spotted a stall. The one she had been looking for. It was a stand that was set of to the side, out of view. If you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't see it, it's dark colours blending in with the shadows. With a small smile on her face, Rina approached the stall, glad to see it was still there after all these years.

"We're going there?" Alibaba asked as he followed behind her, his tone laced with confusion. "What do they sell."

"You'll see." Rina said as they came to a halt in front of the stall. Rina sent a polite smile to the old lady who was running it. "Hello."

The lady gave the pair a gentle smile and polite nod and Rina went to work, looking at the various different items that were being sold. All of which were metal. The items ranged from expensive jewellery with flashy gems to simple daggers that could easily be concealed.

"Eh?" Alibaba said as he frowned. "What are getting from here. "What do you need from here?"

"I was thinking of a small piece of jewellery." Replied Rina, eyes running over the various different items.

Running her fingers over the various pieces of metal, Rina stares at them with intense red and blue eyes. She needed something that wouldn't stand out to much. She already had a sword at her hip along with various other weapons or jewellery that she had acquired on her. Something small was what she looking for. As she made thought about this, she looked up to see Alibaba with a some sort of hair clip in his hand. Taking a step towards the blonde, Rina took a closer look at the item in his hands. It was a simple silver hair clip in the shape of a serpent, small blue jewels running along its length. It was small enough to not stand out yet big enough to actually be useful.

"That's nice." Rina said as she peered over Alibaba's shoulder.

"I saw it and thought it would suite you." He replied, laughing slightly as he handed it to her. "You should get it."

With a nod, Rina moved closer to where the old woman was sitting behind the counter. With a smile, she showed the woman the hair clip before asking, "How much for this?"

"Three huang." Replied the lady, causing Rina to frown.

Having been her first time buying something since arriving in Balbadd, having someone ask for Kou's currency left the girl feeling unnerved.

 _Why was Balbadd using Kou's currency? Did that mean that_ that _organisation was in Balbadd?_

With the frown still on her face, Rina reached into one of the many hidden pockets in her robe, pulling out some of the left over huang she had from her time spent in Kou.

"Here you go." Rina said, passing it to the woman before taking the hair clip and placing it in her hair.

"You're welcome." The woman replied with a smile. "Your friend has a good eyes."

"He does." Rina replied, letting out a laugh as she watched Alibaba's face contort into a proud expression.

The pair bid the woman goodbye before leaving the stall, the new hair clip already in Rina's hair, glinting in the sun.

"What's the hair clip for?" Alibaba asked, never having gotten an answer to his earlier questions.

"Just something for me to remember my stay in Balbadd." Rina said with a small smile.

"You're not staying?" The blonde said, his eyes widening as he paused in the middle of the road. "You're going to leave?"

"Not just yet." Rina said with a laugh, patting her friend's shoulder. "First I'm going to make sure that everything in Balbadd's fine."

"Where do you plan on going?" Alibaba asked as he jogged to catch up to the girl, knocking into a few people in the process.

"I'm not sure yet." Rina said as she stared up at the sky, arms behind her head. "Maybe I'll go visit some friends in Reim or maybe Sindria, I haven't been there yet..."

The pair continued to walk, speaking of all the places that could be visited, all the adventures that could take place. Eventually, they arrived in the slums.

A frown came onto Rina's face as she saw all the starving people, people of all ages who were being treated so poorly. The slums of Balbadd was a place that she truly hated. Her eyes wearily scanned the area, taking in the amount of blacks rukh that seemed to gradually increase as each day passed.

Rina could only hope that everything would turn out okay in the end.

* * *

 **The second chapter is done! I really enjoyed writing this one!**

 **It's a bit longer than the first one and a bit more happened. We were able to find out some more about Rina and some more characters have been brought in! Next chapter we will be seeing Aladdin, Morgiana and Sinbad so I hope you're all excited for that.**

 **So I just wanted to talk to you about Rina's appearance/outfit so you guys would be able to have a better idea of what she looked like.**

 **So we know that she has black hair, her left eye is blue while her right eye is red and that she carries multiple pieces of jewellery. She's a bit taller than Alibaba and as for her outfit, she has black Arabian styled pants (pretty much the exact same as Judal's), a loose white singlet styled top that ends around her bellybutton and over that she wears a robe. I've been struggling with trying to describe the robe but basically how I see it is a lot like the Sindrian robes. It's the same colour, maybe a bit more of a sandy colour (without the green bits) but only shorter, ending just above her hip. She wears it open and the sleeves are rolled up to her elbow. Also she doesn't wear shoes and goes around barefoot.**

 **I'm sorry if none of that made sense!**

 **Well you can expect an update soon, maybe in a week or a week and bit!**

 **Well see you guys next time I guess!**

 **\- xXxDreamscapexXx**


	3. Rina Gets Taken Hostage?

**Sorry for the late update! It's a bit shorter than I would've liked but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! Thanks for reading! :) x**

 **I do not own Magi!**

* * *

Magi: The Work of Fate

Chapter 3

Rina Gets Taken Hostage?

* * *

Today was the day.

The Fog Troupe would be attacking the newest 'noble bastard' as Cassim called them. They would be striking in the night, using the strange metal vessels that were given to them.

Speaking of those metal vessels, Rina couldn't help but feel wary around them. Something about them just wasn't right. She had tried to get information from Alibaba and Cassim but Alibaba was just as clueless as her while Cassim refused to tell her.

She was worried.

The metal vessels weren't even the least of her problems. Over the past few days she had been seeing huge amounts of white rukh. Whoever had been up in the jungle had come down to Balbadd. Rina had been meaning to go and follow the rukh to see who the source of the strange occurrence was but she hadn't had the chance, being to busy with helping the Fog Troupe.

Rina fingered her new hair clip, the serpent that sat on the side of her head, partially hidden behind her black locks as she watched Alibaba train just outside of the Fog Troupe's base.

Shaking off the wariness, Rina approached the blonde with a smile, her eyes scanning over the boys form as he gripped Amon in his hand.

"Relax your form." She said as she gave the boy a light knock on the head, laughing quietly.

"R-Rina!" Alibaba said in shock as he jumped away in shock. "How long have you been there?"

"Quite some time." She replied, an amused smile coming onto her face. "Now like I said, relax your form."

Alibaba readjusted his position, looking over at his childhood friend to see if it was better. While he wasn't sure what Rina knew about sword fighting, he trusted her and if she was telling him to relax his form, he would.

"That's better." She said as she paced around the boy, making sure that his position was correct before looking up at him. "You look tired. You should take a break."

"I will." Alibaba replied with a nod, a determined look taking over his face. "Just a little bit more practice."

With a nod, Rina left the boy alone to train as she wandered down the street, no particular destination in mind.

Maybe now she'd be able to investigate.

* * *

Rina crouched on top of the building, her eyes scanning the area, trying to find the source of the rukh. It seemed to be coming from a rather extravagant looking hotel. In the past twenty minutes, she hadn't seen anyone enter or leave the building and she was beginning to contemplate taking a look inside.

 _Getting past the guards wouldn't be to hard._ The girl thought as her eyes zeroed in on the few weapons that they did have. _Although it would be a bother and if I did get caught..._

As Rina contemplated breaking in to get a better look at the building and the source of the Rukh, a group of people came out of the building and among those people were two familiar men.

The ones who had stopped her on the street the other day, Masrur and Ja'far if she'd remembered correctly.

Along with the two men, there were three other people. A tall man with violet hair, a young girl with magenta hair, most likely a fanalis and finally, a young boy with blue hair.

 _A young boy with blue hair who was absolutely surrounded by Rukh!_ Rina thought as her eyes widened slightly at the sheer amount of the Rukh that was fluttering through the air.

As she watched the rather strange group of people who all seemed to have rather odd hair colours, the man with the green keffiyeh on his, Ja'far, turned and look up at the roof. While Rina couldn't be sure, she was certain that he had looked right at her.

 _Don't be stupid._ Rina scolded herself. _There's no way he could see you from down there_.

Even as she thought that, she couldn't help but feel concerned.

She became even more worried when red ropes, with blades attached to the ends wrapped around her. With wide eyes, Rina could feel her body being pulled off the edge of the building by the ropes. Turning her head, she saw that the one who had thrown the ropes was in fact Ja'far. With one final pull, she was pulled over the edge and with her arms constrained, the only thing Rina could do was frown at her horrible luck.

 _Well it could've been worse._ Rina thought with a blank look on her face. _The fanalis will probably catch me. Well I hope he does._

When the girl landed in a pair of large strong arms, she let out a sigh of relief, thankful that she hadn't been wrong in her predictions of getting caught. Now that she wasn't dead or horribly injured, she just needed to figure out how to get away from these people. Easier said then done though, it was obvious that they were all quite strong.

When Rina looked up with a frown on her face, she saw some very different expressions looking at her. Masrur and the girl were staring at her with blank faces, Ja'far was glaring at her, the violet haired man looked curious and the young boy, the one who was surrounded by the rukh, was staring at her with wide eyes, a look of shock across his features. Seeing as how no one else was going to speak, Rina cleared her throat.

"Uh, would you mind letting me go?" Doing her best to look innocent, Rina looked to the floor. "This is exactly comfortable."

"You're the one we talked to the other day." Ja'far said, his glare just as harsh as it had been earlier. "Why were you watching us? Who do you work for?"

"I wasn't watching _you_. I wasn't watching _anyone_." Rina said as she sent a glare to the man, her plans of acting innocent going out the window. She then gestured to the blue haired boy with her head. "I followed the rukh and they lead to this boy."

"You can see the rukh?" The violet haired man asked, the same curious look still on his face. Rina couldn't help but shiver slightly at the look in his eyes. "Could it be that you're a magician?"

This caused Rina to freeze, eyes widening ever so slightly. Now that she had mentioned being able to see the rukh, she was either going to have to lie or tell them truth. Neither of those options were particularly appealing to the girl so she did what she did best and that was avoid the question.

"Are you going to let me go?" Rina said, using her head to gesture to the red ropes that she was currently tied up in. "This is really starting to get uncomfortable."

"I think we could let you go." The blue haired boy said, interrupting Ja'far's response of disapproval. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"I'm sure she could've gotten out of it herself if she truly wanted to." Said the violet haired man as he sent her a knowing look causing Rina to shudder slightly.

 _So that's why he seemed familiar_. Rina though as the image of crimson hair popped into her head. _They're so alike._

Rina said nothing as Ja'far reluctantly undid the ropes, not before sending her a warning glare of course. Once they were all undone, the girl ran a hand through her black hair, readjusting the serpent clip before making sure that her jewellery was still intact and safe. If something ever happened to them, Rina wasn't quite sure what she would do.

When Rina noticed the young boy staring at her in wonder, she had expected him to question her about the rukh or why she was watching them.

She hadn't expected him to launch himself at her chest.

"What the hell?" Rina yelled out as she let out a screech, trying to shove the boy off of her. "Get off of me you pervert!"

 _It was going to be a long day._

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Firstly I would like to say sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! I was running out of ideas and I had no inspiration but I decided to start reading the Magi manga and that helped me out with getting back on track! This chapter isn't perfect and I'm not entirely happy with it but it's leading to some big events soon! Sorry for the short chapter! I was going to do more but I though this would be a good way to end it.**

 **The next chapter won't take as long I promise! I'll try and update in a week or maybe two! I don't wanna keep you guys waiting! I've already started writing the next chapter so thats a good start I guess.**

 **Well see you guys soon!**


	4. Rina's Shock

Magi: The Work of Fate

Chapter 4

Rina's Shock

* * *

Rina sat in a restaurant, one that was just as fancy as the hotel, surrounded by what she had decided to refer to as her kidnappers. While she hadn't exactly been dragged here, it had been quite obvious that she didn't have a say in it. If she had thought she would be able to get away, she would've made a run for it but just from taking a look at the people she was seated with, she knew she didn't stand a chance.

"Eat." The violet haired man, who's name she had found out to be Sin spoke. "I'm paying for it all so you don't need to worry."

"Yeah it's really good!" The pervert, and potential magi, who's name was Aladdin said.

"I'm fine." Rina said as she stubbornly turned away from the food. "I've already eaten."

"You're yet to answer our questions." Ja'far said as he stared at her, displeased that she had joined them. It was obvious that he didn't trust her and he had no reason to trust her.

"Well I'd like to talk to Aladdin first and then I may answer some questions." Rina said as she turned her head to the side.

"What do you need to ask me?" Aladdin asked as he looked up, his mouth full of food.

"Why are the rukh surrounding you?" She asked frowning as she slowly picked at the fish that had been placed in from of her.

"I don't really know." Aladdin said with a mouthful of food.

This caused Rina to frown. This didn't help at all. While she would've liked to ask more questions to try and figure out whether he was a magi or not, she decided against it.

"Now if you wouldn't mind telling us a bit about yourself?" Sin said as he smiled at her. "Like whether or not you're a magician."

"I have no reason to tell you anything." Rina said with a glare, her eyes locking with Sin's.

This turned into a rather intense staring contest, neither of them willing to back down. It would've lasted much longer if Ja'far hadn't decided to interrupt. With her refusal to speak, Ja'far chose to instead discuss some more pressing matters with Sin as Rina focused on her food. She didn't know how much it would've cost but she did know that when she was growing up in Balbadd, she would've never been able to afford it. As they continued to talk, Aladdin and Morgiana had walked over to Masrur. If Rina had been paying attention the young boy, she may have been more prepared for two giant blue arms to appear out of no where.

With wide eyes, Rina spat out the drink that she had just taken a sip of, a look of shock on her face.

 _He'd summoned a Djinn?!_

* * *

Rina stood under the bridge, accompanied by her 'kidnappers' a look of disbelief on her face.

While she had suspected that he was a magi finding out that she had right was a bit to much for Rina. If he was here, that meant that either one of the other magi's had died or that he was a fourth one.

Both of those options just didn't sound possible!

"You _are_ a magi!" Rina yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at Aladdin. "How? Why? This shouldn't be possible!"

"Please calm do-" Sin said as he watched the girl begin to pace only to be cut off.

"Do not tell me to _calm down!_ " Rina said as she turned to point at the Djinn, or Ugo as Aladdin had said. "He just summoned a Djinn!"

It was safe to say that Rina wasn't handling the situation very well.

As Rina continued to pace around, her hands resting on the sides of her head, the others began to talk about magi's, magic and dungeon capturers when something that was said caught her attention.

"I am Sinbad." She heard causing her to turn around with a look of disbelief on her face.

Did he mean he was _that_ Sinbad?

"Sinbad as in the dungeon capturer Sinbad?" Rina asked, causing the man in question to recover from the reactions of the other two, who hadn't known who he was.

"Yes!" He said with a grin as he took her hand. "So you have heard of me."

"Yeah." Rina said with a nod as she pulled her hand away. "The drunken idiot of the seven seas."

With those words, Sinbad went back to sulking.

As Rina went over to the giant blue Djinn to get a closer look at it, she couldn't help but wonder how exactly such a young boy had acquired such a thing.

Her head was filled with questions and with Sinbad's dramatic self introduction going on in the background, Rina decided that she most likely wasn't going to be able to come up with any answers any time soon.

"Right now I don't have any metal vessels!" Rina heard Sinbad day as she turned away from the Djinn to once agin join the conversation. "Would you be willing to lend us your power?"

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked as he stared up at the older man, a look of confusion on his face.

Rina felt herself tense up as she thought back to the other day when Ja'far and Masrur had come up and asked her about the government. He couldn't be talking about the Fog Troupe could he?! If the Sinbad went up against them, Fog Troupe wouldn't stand a chance! This was bad, _very_ bad.

"I'd like your help capturing the Fog Troupe." As Sinbad said those words, she felt her eyes grow wide and her blood run cold.

"Yes. Join forces with us so the Fog Troupe, which is causing a disturbance in the country..." Sin said as Rina stared at him with wide eyes. "...Can be brought to justice."

"Sin! Wait a second! What are you saying?" Ja'far said as he took of hold of the violet haired man's shoulder. "He's still a child you know! How could you ask such a young child to undergo such dangers?"

"I agree!" Rina said as she but into the conversation, placing her hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "The Fog Troupe are dangerous and they probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt him if he got in the way!"

As Rina said that, she tried to convince herself that she was doing it for the sake of the Fog Troupe and that it was a lie, they didn't need Sinbad and a magi against them, but as she made these excuses, she knew what she had said was true.

"But age doesn't matter does it?" Sinbad said with a smile on his face. "The most important point is whether they have the capabilities to face the thieves or not."

As Sinbad went into a speech about how old he had been when he had captured his first dungeon and about Aladdin being a magi, Rina began to think of ways that she could assure the safety of the Fog Troupe. From the way that he was talking, Rina didn't think she's be able to talk Sinbad out of capturing the Fog Troupe. She had no idea what to do.

"He said to get rid of the thieves..." Aladdin said as he stared up at Morgiana. "Mor, what should we do?"

"Why are you trying to capture the Fog Troupe?" Rina asked with a frown, as she turned to Ja'far and.

"Why do you sound so concerned about it?" Ja'far said as he glared at her, a look of distrust coming across his face. "Do you have any connections to them?"

Before Rina could even think of a way to reply, she heard Aladdin let out a loud yell of 'Yeah!' as he and Sinbad shook hands. So it seems that Aladdin and Morgiana had agreed to help them. This was bad for the Fog Troupe and Rina needed to do something quickly.

"Lets draw up a strategy Aladdin!" Sin said as an excited looking Aladdin followed behind him. "As for Morgiana, why don't you just stay at the hotel and wait for us."

As Sinbad continued to talk about how it was a dangerous task for girls, Rina could feel a glare coming onto her face. That glare was replaced with a proud look when Morginana formed a crater in the ground however.

"If Morgiana and Aladdin are accompanying you, I would like to as well!" Rina yelled out in a split second decision.

 _If she couldn't stop them, the least she could do was keep track of what they were doing._

* * *

Back at the Fog Troupe's base, Alibaba sat at a table, a worried look on his face as his childhood friend, Cassim, impatiently paced around, glancing at the door every few minutes with a frown.

Rina had gone out for a walk hours ago and she had yet to return. Both of the boys were strong worried. They had an attack planned for tonight and if Rina didn't turn up soon, they'd have to go on without her. It wasn't like to be late.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon." Alibaba said as he glances at the door, a small frown on his face. "She probably got distracted in the markets."

"It's getting late though." Cassim said, heaving a sigh as he stopped pacing. "She should know that she needs to be back before sundown."

"She'll be here." Said the blonde prince, giving a slight nod. "And if she isn't, I'm sure she'd have a good a good reason.

With a nod, Cassim left the room, casting one more look at the door as he wondered where on earth the young girl had disappeared to.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **So I originally had plans to make this shorter but after I wrote that last section I kinda thought it was a good not to end on? Anyway did you guys like this chapter? We got to see Rina interact with Sinbad and the others a bit more and that was really fun to write! I can't wait to write more of Rina interacting with Aladdin because I plan on having her act as a big sister for him which is going to be adorable!**

 **I took a bit longer to update then I would've liked but the wifi at home has been so messed up lately so I wasn't able to reference the manga for a while. It's finally fixed though so that's good! I'm so excited to write the next chapter because some drama is going yo do down!**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and see you guys next time!**


	5. Rina Gets Kidnapped? Again?

Magi: The Work of Fate

Chapter 5

Rina Gets Kidnapped? Again!?

* * *

Rina sat besides Aladdin with a frown on her face as she listened to Ja'far speak about the Fog Troupe. Once she had managed to persuade them that she wasn't a threat, she had joined them back in one of the hotels luxurious room where they had proceeded to discuss their plans to on taking down the Fog Troupe. As she listened to them talk, Rina was feeling more and more nervous. It was now evident that Sinbad and his companions knew much more about the thieves than they should. Rina shifted uncomfortable in her position next to Morgiana as she zoned back into the conversation.

When Rina heard Alibaba's name being brought up, her eyes suddenly widened as she looked over to her newest companions. Alibaba had mentioned a Morgiana and Aladdin when he had told her about his time in the Dungeon and away from Balbadd! How could she have not realised? Rina sunk into her chair, a feeling of dread washing over her. There was no way this was going to end well.

"Rina!" She heard Sinbad say, causing her to jump. "What are your thoughts on the Fog Troupe?"

"My thoughts?" Rina said as she shifted uncomfortably. "Well I grew up in Balbadd so my thoughts may be a bit biased... I think they are helping the people, just not in the right way."

"So you don't want to capture them?" Asked Aladdin as he stared at her with his eyes, the eyes that were just like Alibaba had described.

"I don't know." She replied as she smiled sadly. "I just want the people of this city to be able to survive."

Aladdin nodded in response before falling silent, a small smile on his face as he stared at Rina.

Rina stood alongside Ja'far, Aladdin and Morgiana with a troubled look on her face as she listened to them talk about the security of the house that they had been sent to watch over. Everything they spoke of, Rina already knew all to well. It was why the Fog Troupe had chosen this location as their next target after all.

* * *

As she stared off into space, thinking of how she was going to explain this whole situation to Kassim and Alibaba, she heard strange sounds coming from around her. Looking up, Rina found that she had been left behind and that the rest of the people who happened to watching over the property had now been surrounded by a thick scarlet fog.

 _So it was starting._

Being careful to not breath in the fog, Rina held the collar of her top to her face and headed in the direction of Morgiana's and Aladdin's voices. While she had only known the pair for a short time, she certainly didn't want to see them getting caught in the crossfire, and she knew Alibaba wouldn't either.

She watched as Morgiana jumped onto the roof and let out a sigh of relief, she'd hopefully be fine up there with Ja'far. From what she could see, the young magi was in no immediate danger either. Now that she knew that they were both safe, Rina choose to move in the shadows, watching as the form of the Fog Troupe appeared through the smoke.

The real thing was about to start.

She watched in silence from her hidden spot in the shadows as everyone began to make their move. She stayed silent and continued to do so and watched as it all happened and had to stop herself from running in and yelling at Kassim to stop hurting Morgiana and Ja'far. If Rina were to get involved now, it would create to much trouble.

It was when both Morgiana and Ja'far has been pinned to the ground by that mysterious black fog that Rina finally decided she couldn't bare to watch it. Pushing herself up from her hiding spot, Rina made the move to run in and tell Kassim to stop. She'd make him realise that they weren't the enemy and there was no point in hurting them.

Except that didn't happen.

It seemed that lately, most things in Rina's life hadn't been going to plan. At this stage she couldn't even being herself to be surprised about the arm that had wrapped around her waist and the hand that was covering her mouth.

Who would've thought I'd get used to getting kidnapped? Rina thought dryly as she let out a sigh and let herself get dragged away.

Rina's kidnapper had been dragging her for about ten minutes now and the girl had yet to try and escape. She could've if she had wanted to, but she was genuinely curious as to who would go to the effort of kidnapping her. She actually had to commend there efforts, while she wasn't exactly struggling, she was making sure that it wouldn't be an easy job for them.

After a few more minutes of Rina stubbornly digging her feet into the ground and being dragged, they finally stopped. As Rina observed her surroundings, she raised an eyebrow in shock. Her kidnapper had taken her to the Fog Troupe's base?

Turning around, Rina was met with the sight of a familiar face. It was the mysterious man who had helped the Fog Troupe to get their hands on those dangerous metal vessels. Looking at him, Rina instantly felt a sense of unease wash over her, much like the first time she had met the man.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Rina asked with a glare on her face, reaching into the folds of her top where she kept her dagger hidden. "What was the point of bringing me here?"

"The powers of those metal vessels are quite powerful aren't they?" He asked as he began to pace slightly, ignoring her questions.

"Personally I find them to be quite unsettling." Rina replied as she rested her hand on the sword at her hip. "Now tell me what it is that you want."

"You're a powerful girl and that power could be used to change the world." He replied as he turned to her, an arm stretched out and holding one of those horrible metal vessels. "Won't you join us?"

"By the change the world you mean destroy it." Rina replied with a roll of her eyes as she withdrew her sword. "I have no interest in Al Thamen. Now leave this country."

And with that, Rina's sword burst into flames and she swung at the Al Thamen member.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry about that. Honestly I'm not sure why I disappeared. I was just struggling with needing this chapter I guess. But now I've finally done it!**

 **I could've added more onto this chapter but I decided I'd leave a bit off suspense for the next chapter.**

 **If you wouldn't mind leaving some comments on this it would make my day. Comments help me know what I'm doing wrong and what I need to improve on.**

 **I promise the next chapter will be up much sooner than this one is. I'm actually just about to start it!**

 **One more quick thing is that I'm planning to write a One Piece edit soon! More details will come soon!**


	6. Rina Jumps Out Of A Window

Magi: The Work of Fate

Chapter 6

Rina Jumps Out Of A Window

* * *

Rina stared at the wooden doll in her hand with a look of distaste on her face. She'd been expecting a doll but that didn't stop her from being disappointed. If only she'd gotten the chance to wipe one of those monsters off of the earth.

Letting out a sigh, Rina chucked the doll into the fire and took a seat, watching it burn. It wouldn't be long before the Fog Troupe got back from their raid and she had no doubt that she'd have quite a few questions about her whereabouts fired at her. She thought of going back to Aladdin and the others, to make sure that they were okay, but decided against it. They would also have many questions for her.

As Rina sat, still staring into the fire, she heard the sound of footsteps, no doubt belonging to the Fog Troupe. She couldn't help but be worried at their joyful chatter. That meant they had succeeded, so why had happened to Aladdin and Morgiana? They were people Alibaba cared about and she just hoped that they were okay.

"Rina!" Cassim's voice yelled at, making her look away from the fire towards him and Alibaba. "Where the hell have you been? We needed you there!"

"Sorry I got sidetracked at the markets." Rina replied as she let out a laugh and scratched her cheek. "By the time I got back you had all left. I figured you'd be fine without me so I waited here."

As Cassim was about to open his mouth, to no doubt lecture her, Alibaba cut in.

"Everything turned out okay Cassim. There's no point getting angry." He said as he turned to face Cassim. "You know how absent minded Rina can be."

With those words from Alibaba, Cassim shook his head and stormed off, leaving an exhausted looking Alibaba behind. This look of exhaustion worried Rina. Usually he'd be celebrating with everyone and having a drink, trying to act like he could actually handle it. His reunion with Aladdin mustn't have gone to well, which as she thought about it wasn't actually that surprising.

"Alibaba." Rina said, causing her miserable friend to look at her. "Let's go to your room and talk for a bit. Okay?"

With a nod, Alibaba waited for Rina to get out of her seat and follow him. Once they had made their way into his room and taken a seat, Alibaba laying on his bed and Rina leaning against the edge of it from her position on the floor, they say in silence for a few minutes. It seemed that they were both lost in their own thoughts. Rina couldn't be sure of what Alibaba was thinking about but she herself was thinking of a distant past, when things were simpler.

How she missed those days. At that time, she had felt like she had belonged somewhere. Sure, the slums may not have been nicest place but it had been her home. Somewhere that she could go back to at the end of the day and feel at peace. Rina wasn't sure she'd ever be able to feel like that that again. Even now that she was back in Balbadd, back with her childhood friends, she didn't feel at home. She felt like she was forcing herself into someone else's story.

She didn't feel like she belonged.

"So..." Alibaba began, interrupting her train of thoughts. "Are you planning to tell me where you actually were?"

So he wasn't as oblivious as he use to be. Rina mused with a small smile on her face. He'd grown up since she'd last seen him.

"I noticed a large gathering of rukh in a few days ago and I finally decided to go an investigate it." She said as she turned over her shoulder to look at him, noticing the way that he tensed ever so slightly. "And then I suppose you could say I got kidnapped."

"You always do manage to get into trouble." Alibaba replied in a mellow tone. "Wait! Kidnapped?!"

"Perhaps calling it kidnapping is a bit to harsh." Rina mused, happy that she was able to take her friend's mind off of whatever was making him so sad. "It was more so that I would have gotten kidnapped if I didn't go with them willingly."

"Who were these people that you ran into?" Alibaba asked after he finally got over his shock. "They'd have to pretty scary to get you to go along with them!"

"I think you already know who they were." Rina said as she stared at him with a knowing look. "You're just hoping that's not the case."

Once she has said that, the pair returned to sitting in silence. While she desperately wanted to know what had happened after she'd been dragged away, Rina knew it would be best to wait for Alibaba to talk. She could distract him all she wanted but that wouldn't change the fact that he was truly upset.

"What did you think of them?" Alibaba asked, breaking the silence.

"They were both kind and sweet children. Although Aladdin was a complete pervert." Rina said as she thought back to her short time spent with them. She had truly enjoyed their company. "You've made some good friends Alibaba."

"I don't think they'll consider me a friend anymore." He replied, looking absolutely miserable once again. "Not after tonight."

"Care to explain?" Rina asked, preparing herself to hear exactly what had happened.

With a nod, Alibaba began retelling the events that had taken place that night. Starting from the Fog Troupe making there way to the location as they normally did and ending with how he had told Aladdin he couldn't keep his promise and then leaving him behind.

As Rina was about to reply, Cassim stepped through the door.

"There are three brothers and wanting to join. We're going to have a talk with them." Cassim told them.

"Let's go." Alibaba said with a nod, getting up from his bed to follow, only stopping when he realised Rina wasn't following. "Aren't you coming Rina?"

"No. I'll just rest here." Rina said as she let out a yawn and stretched, slouching further against the side of the bed. "Waking around the markets exhausted me."

"Rina." Cassim said from the doorway, a glare on his face, a glare directed towards her. "We need you to be serious about this. We need your help to save everyone."

And with that, he left the room, Alibaba following closely behind. Rina was once again, left to get lost in her thoughts, this time, thinking of everything that had happened between Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana.

* * *

Rina hadn't moved from her spot on the ground when she heard the door open and saw a shaken looking Alibaba enter back into the room. He leant against the door looking worse than he had before he'd left. This caused Rina to frown. What had Cassim said to him? She considered Cassim a close friend but a lot had changed since she had left. There was something different about him and Rina wasn't sure how to feel about that difference.

As Alibaba took a seat on his bed, Rina acknowledged him with a nod, which he returned, the solemn look still on his face. He grabbed out a cigar and lit it before placing it to his lips... and then started coughing. Rina smiled slightly. No matter how much Alibaba had grown up since she'd last seen him, some things just didn't change.

"I'm not going to think about it." Alibaba said.

Whether it was so her or to himself, Rina wasn't sure so she kept silent. It was then she heard a sound from outside the door, causing both her and Alibaba to whip their heads towards it.

"Who's there!?" Alibaba yelled out as Rina tensed, placing a hand on her dagger. Alibaba turned to Rina when he spoke again, a worried look on his face. "Just now... it looked like someone was there...?"

"I heard something." Rina replied, hand still gripping her dagger. "It could have been the wind though."

When nothing but silence followed, Alibaba shook his head before laying down on his bed and Rina let go of her dagger. Seeing that Alibaba was deciding to get to sleep, Rina decided that he should be safe and moved to her up and go to her own room. Just as she was about to step out of the room, she heard a cut off yell come from Alibaba making her whip around.

With a tense posture and her dagger in her hand, Rina looked at the situation to find any threats before letting out a sigh and relaxing.

It was Morgiana who had a very shocked looking Alibaba in a headlock of sorts. As she took in the scene before her, she couldn't help but laugh quietly. Alibaba's face was absolutely hilariously! This was a memory she was going to lock away forever. Perhaps she should have been slightly concerned about her friend but it was just too funny.

"Don't make a noise or I'll make you lose consciousness." Morgiana told him before slowly letting him go. "You to Rina."

"Don't worry." Rina once her laughter had subsided. "I'm not planning to go anywhere."

Once Alibaba had recovered from the whack to the stomach that Morgiana had given him, he sat on the floor, the solemn look back on his face. Rina moved closer to the pair and took a seat on the bed. Placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, she smiled down at him, mouthing that he'd be fine, before turning to look up at Morgiana.

"What's the meaning of this?" Alibaba spoke, finally breaking the tense silence that had filled the room. "How did you find me..."

"I remembered your scent and followed it here." Morgiana answered in that serious and straight cut way many fanalis seemed to do. "I wanted to ask what exactly happened. Why did you become a thief?"

It was at this point that Rina decided to zone out and focus on the wall instead. It may not be much but she wanted to give them some sort of privacy, even if she was in the same room and could hear everything they were saying. As she sat there, a smile once again made its way onto her face. The fact that Morgiana was here was proof that they still cared about Alibaba. He'd managed to make friends that would be with him through thick and thin.

"This is my problem! Once a man decides on something, woman should keep their mouths shut!" Alibaba said, bringing her attention back to the situation at hand and a scowl onto her face.

With a face identical to Rina's, Morgiana smashed a hole into the ground and sent Alibaba a bone chilling glare. She then turned towards Rina and nodded toward the window. Rina wasn't quite sure what the fanalis was planning but if it involved her friend then she would follow.

"There is no way it doesn't concern us." Morgiana said as she picked Alibaba up, making the blonde let out confused protests.

"Morgiana." Rina said, halting whatever it was she was planning to do and causing the girl to look at her. "You didn't seem to surprised to see me here."

"I could smell Alibaba's sent on you." Morgiana replied with a nod, Alibaba still held in her arms. "Aladdin seemed to trust you so I didn't mention it."

"That makes sense." Rina nodded as she marvelled at the amazing sense of smell that the fanalis had. "Shall we go?"

"You guys need to have a little talk." Morgiana spoke to Alibaba, placing her foot on the window before jumping out. Rina was just able to hear the end of Morgiana's sentence as she followed the pair. "I'll bring you to meet Aladdin!"

* * *

Perhaps following Morgiana had been a bad idea. Rina thought as she let out a deep breath and sped up. Fanalis we're incredibly fast and almost impossible to keep up with. She hasn't had this much of a workout in a long time! Rina was able to let out a sigh of relief when she saw Morgiana slow down... and then throw Alibaba through a window.

That must've hurt. Poor Alibaba. But then again, he kind of deserved it after the 'women should keep their mouths shut' comment.

Rina jumped through the window shortly after. She made sure not to land on Alibaba who was currently upside down and staring at Aladdin who was looking at him with a shocked face. Rina stood next to Morgiana, glad to see Alibaba and Aladdin reunite. Hopefully this would go better than their reunion earlier that night.

"I'll leave the three of you to talk." Rina said as she made her way to the door. "I'm sure you have a lot to say to each other."

"R-Rina!" Alibaba called out as he turned to her. "You don't have to go!"

"I don't mind if you stay." Aladdin said to her, looking at her with a slight smile. "I'm actually quite curious about how you know Alibaba."

"Alibaba, you'll be fine." Rina answered her blonde friends plea first before turning to the young magi and smiling. "You don't have to worry either Aladdin. I'm sure I'll pop up in Alibaba's explanation at some point."

With that, Rina smiled at the three in the room before exiting the room, closing the door and then sending a sickeningly sweet smile to the eavesdropping Sinbad.

"Your _highness_." Rina replied, her tone matching her smile. "Eavesdropping is a bad habit."

"I know." The king replied, returning her smile, not even bothering to act guilty. "So is lying."

Rina's smile twitched as she stared back at the king, refusing to break eye contact, making both Ja'far and Masrur reach for their weapons.

"You're right." Rina said with a slight nod, her smile not dropping and the tension rising. "I am deeply sorry. Just as you should be about lying when you first met Alibaba and Aladdin."

"I was doing it to protect everyone." Sinbad replied, his own smile twitching ever so slightly, much to Rina's pleasure.

"As was I." Rina said before letting out a sigh and taking a seat on the floor, making the tension in the room dissipate.

And with that, Sinbad went back to eavesdropping and Ja'far and Masrur relaxed.

If it had been anyone else listening in to Alibaba's conversation, learning about his past and secrets, she would have stopped them immediately. No matter how much she didn't like it. Sinbad was a king with influence and that influence could help save this country.

* * *

 **Well I think this is officially the longest chapter I've posted for this story. It's 2,500 words! Please comment and let me know if you like chapters this length or if you felt that it dragged onto much?**

 **I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm absolutely horrible at picking up on my own mistakes so if there's any major problems let me know please :)**

 **Please read this part if you don't read any other bit of the authors note! So as you may (or hopefully may not have) noticed, Rina's character may be slightly different to what it was in the first few chapters. Those first few chapters were written quite some time ago and I like to think my writings improved since then. I'm also trying to show more sides of Rina and develop her character further. Basically I hope the development doesn't seem to rushed or out of place?**

 **So what are you thoughts on this chapter? Thoughts on Alibaba and Rina's friendship?**

 **Also what are you thoughts on Sinbad and Rina's interactions? Those two are fun to write together.**

 **Thank you all for reading and supporting this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time** :)


	7. Rina Goes To Bed

_Magi: The Work of Fate_

 _Chapter 7_

 _Rina Goes To Bed_

* * *

"You don't have to stand there glaring at me." Rina said as she closed her eyes and leant against the door. "The only thing I ever lied about was my involvement in the Fog Troupe."

"That's quite a big thing to lie about." Ja'far replied, the glare not moving from his face. "You could be a threat."

"If your stupid king hadn't lost his metal vessels I wouldn't be a threat." Rina replied with a snort.

Rina had no problem admitting that Sinbad, the High King of the Seven Seas, would have easily been able to crush her if he did have his metal vessels on him. Luckily for Rina, however, he didn't. Though even without them, she was sure he'd still manage to be quite troublesome to deal with. In short, Sinbad, despite being as annoying as he is, was a powerful and potentially dangerous man.

Rina wouldn't be stupid enough to rush into a fight with him.

"When we first met, you said you were just a traveler passing through." Ja'far argued, still glaring in her direction.

"That wasn't a lie." Rina began, as her mind wandered back to her childhood. "I left Balbadd when I was ten. Alibaba was seven at the time. I left a few weeks before he moved into the palace."

"It's true." Sinbad said, briefly glancing over to Rina. "Alibaba did say that she disappeared one day."

Ja'far fell silent after this and Rina was thankful for that. She didn't want to be asked any more questions about her leaving Balbadd. Sinbad was still listening to the three inside the room and after some time, Ja'far, albeit reluctantly, joined his king and also began to eavesdrop. Much to Rina's disapproval.

"So that's how it is..." Sinbad mumbled to himself, a few minutes later. "I've heard that the previous king had an illegitimate child... so this is what happened."

"Hey Sin." Ja'far said, looking at said man with a disapproving look of his own. "You know eavesdropping on others conversations is a bad habit, right?"

"I did say that earlier." Rina chirped in, sending another disapproving look in Sinbad's direction.

"There's no other way." Sinbad replied, shushing both Ja'far and Rina. "If I was to enter the room, 'Wonder Man Alibaba' would refuse to talk."

 _If you asked nicely that probably wouldn't happen._ Rina thought with a roll of her eyes. _Alibaba was too trusting._

The group, once again, fell silent and Rina allowed herself to relax slightly. Now that Ja'far had stopped glaring daggers at her, she didn't have to worry about him throwing some real daggers at her. After such a long, and truthfully exhausting day, Rina felt that she deserved a chance to finally sit back and relax. And as they say, there's no time like the present! So, Rina slouched further against the door and prepared to relax.

But once again, her plans were ruined.

With a sigh, Rina stood from her position on the floor in case whoever it was that had probably just blown a hole in the wall decided they wanted to blow one in the door as well. Rina, yet again, placed her hand on sword, glancing around the hall. She had a vague idea of who might have decided to break into this hotel and she just hoped that she was wrong.

"Sin!" She heard Ja'far yell out, seconds before a hole was blasted through the wall across from them. "Behind you."  
 _  
So it_ was _the Fog Troupe._

"Did you know about this?" Sinbad asked Rina, who had decided to move closer to him and his generals.

"I can't say that I did." She replied with gritted teeth, quickly whipping her head to the side and avoiding an arrow through the skull. "If I did, I would've left before it started."

Sinbad didn't reply and Rina decided to take that as a sign that he believed her. Or maybe it had something to do with Masrur single handedly lifting a _solid marble table_ to use as a shield from the mass of arrows that were being sent their way. Something Rina was _very_ thankful for. She had said it many times before and she'd continue to say it, the strength of the fanalis was truly terrifying.

After this, Ja'far and Sinbad jumped into the fight, which as much as she didn't want to admit it, was an amazing sight. She had been right in assuming that Sindria's king would be dangerous even without his metal vessels. The same could be said for his subordinates. Even without the ability to use their household vessels, they were taking down people left and right.

As Rina was lost in her thoughts and observing the others fight, a group surrounded her with their swords drawn and smirks on their faces. It seemed that they didn't recognise her. Perhaps staying in the shadows as much as she had, hadn't been the best idea. Now she was left with only one choice, fight against the group she was supposed to be a member of. And so, she did just that.

Drawing her sword, being very careful about hiding the eight pointed star, Rina blocked the swipe of her first attacker before landing a solid magoi fuelled kick to his chest. She didn't want to hurt any of them to much because at the end of the day, she had made a promise to Cassim and Alibaba to help protect Balbadd. With this in mind, she was able to take down the rest of her attackers quite quickly due to none of them having the strange metal vessels on them, something she was very thankful for.

Once she had sheathed her sword, she looked up to see Sinbad and his generals watching her, no doubt observing her fighting just as she had done to them. Glancing around the rest of the hall, Rina was able to see that everyone had been taken care of. She could hear groans of pain and curses which, oddly enough, was a relief. That meant they weren't dead.

"There seems to something going on on the roof." Sinbad spoke, glancing upwards. "Shall we take a look?"

Nodding her head, Rina turned to look for the quickest way to get to the roof, only to hear a loud crash from behind her. When she'd turned around and located where the crash had come from, she let out a sigh. Using the stairs wasn't a good enough entrance for the Sinbad of the Seven Seas. He just _had_ to make a hole in the roof to go through.

With a shake of her head, she jumped through the hole, just in time to see Masrur take out over half of the Fog Troupe, with nothing more than a stomp of his foot. This, once again, proved to Rina that going up against them would be a horrible idea. Looking at the facial expressions of those on the roof, she could tell she wasn't the only one thinking that. Even Cassim, someone who never seemed to be scared of anything, looked startled. She just hoped it was enough to stop him from fighting back.

"Masrur, you overdid it." Said Sinbad with his arms crossed, looking every part the king that he was.

"I'll second that." Rina said with a shake of get head. "That was just overboard."

"Rina!" She heard Aladdin say, catching her attention.

Making her way over to them she smiled slightly. She was glad to see that the two hadn't gotten hurt. As powerful as the pair of them may have been, they were still young. This whole thing had already become a horrible mess. She didn't need them to be getting hurt as well.

But it seemed they weren't the only ones Rina needed to be watching out for. Letting out a silent curse, she watched a furious looking Cassim charge at Sinbad. He was blinded by his rage. If seeing her friend try to attack someone as powerful as Sinbad wasn't enough to worry her, seeing the increasing amount of black rukh surrounding him certainly did. She had noticed it before but had told herself it was okay and that he wouldn't fall but each day the black rukh increased and Rina was having a harder time convincing herself this.

Not being able to bear the sight of Cassim acting so recklessly but knowing that there was nothing she could do, Rina tore her gaze away and instead stared at the city of Balbadd. It was a truly beautiful sight. The stars were shining brightly in the sky and the moon plastered a pale glow over the city. But that wasn't her favourite part of the view. Her favourite part was the rukh. The white rukh to be more specific. The white rukh she could see floating around gave her hope. There was still hope for the citizens, for Cassim and maybe, there was even some hope left for her.

Rina's attention, much to her disappointment, was brought back to the fight when Sinbad was able to dissolve the strands fog that came from Cassim's metal vessel.  
 _  
You've gotten yourself into a rather troubling situation_. Said a feminine voice in her head. _But you do always manage to do that._

 _You don't need to tell me_. Rina replied silently to the djinn who resided in her sword. _You've been rather quiet lately and this isn't what I'd consider the best time to start a conversation._

 _I've been too busy admiring that king._ The voice replied with a feminine laugh. I _'m glad you decided to stick around him today.  
_  
 _Now is not the time. Cassim is trying to fight a fight he can't win._ Rina replied, focusing back onto the scene, only to see that it was over and that Sinbad was now challenging Alibaba.

 _WAIT! What!?_

The members of the Fog Troupe had all formed a circle around the pair and Alibaba glared at Sinbad with gritted teeth. Rina really didn't want to watch this. She just hoped Alibaba would be okay.

"Please wait! Alibaba is..." Morgiana began, obviously having similar thoughts to Rina, only to be stopped by Ja'far's outstretched arm.

Morgiana glanced over to Aladdin, a desperate look on her face only for the younger boy to stand and watch. Aladdin was putting his faith in both Alibaba and Sinbad and as she saw the rukh fluttering around them, Rina decided she would as well.

"Rina..." Morgiana said, now turning towards her. "We have to do something."

"Have faith in Alibaba." Rina relied as she placed a hand on the younger girl's head and smiled at her. "He _is_ a dungeon captured. He'll be fine."

At least I hope he will be.

Rina could hear Cassim yelling at Alibaba to run as he was held down by Masrur but Rina could tell that that wouldn't happen. Just by looking at his face, Rina could see that Alibaba wouldn't. That being said, she couldn't stop the scowl coming onto her face as Sinbad began to antagonise her two childhood friends. That scowl depended even more when he brought up Alibaba's royal lineage.

 _Stay calm_. Her djinn said. _The rukh does not want you to interfere_.

 _You're right but that doesn't mean I don't want to._

"Shut up!" Alibaba yelled out, glaring at the floor with clenched fists.

Rina calmed down slightly, seeing her friend stand up for himself and the people of the slums. At times, Alibaba could seem cowardly or weak, but when he was like this, she could see why Amon had chosen him. He truly did have to capabilities of a leader.

Alibaba summoned Amon, not in a full or even weapon equip, something Rina had noticed over the past few weeks. It seemed that he was having trouble learning exactly how to do either of these things. He charged at Sinbad with his sword in flames, only to be blocked. The fight between the two was quick and Rina could tell that Alibaba wouldn't win. This was proved when Sinbad was able to stop Alibaba's flames, catching him off guard and then flipping him to the ground.

"Alibaba." She heard Sinbad say. "You really don't know how to use a djinn properly."

 _Well that wasn't a lie._

"And that decides it. I'll hand you over to the military." Sinbad said, causing Rina to tense. "I wonder… how will King Ahbmad destroy the rest of the Fog Troupe."

"Sinbad." Rina said taking a step forward as she glared at him. "Don't even _think_ about it."

"Of course no one will be excluded from that fate." Sinbad said, glancing pointedly at her. "Only death awaits those who rebelled. But of course, all of you should have been prepared for this."

Shouts broke out from the group of the roof and the rukh fluttered haphazardly in the air, seemingly in a panic. Rina watched as a large number of the group ran, abandoning their leaders. Only a small group remained and those were the ones that were truly loyal. She had known that there were some that had only joined for the benefits but she hasn't realised it was this many. As she watched them run, Sinbad was talking to Cassim about something when she suddenly heard him yell about about the Fog Troupe being weak and foolish.

"Please watch carefully." Ja'far spoke, to her and Morgiana. "I hate to say this, but… this is the future that awaits 'virtuous thieves'."

"So I get to be turned over to that pig of a king." Rina mused aloud, a sigh escaping her. "How fun."

"Their future…holds only death" Ja'far continued, ignoring Rina's musings.

"But!" Sinbad yelled out causing a look of horror to slowly make its way onto the Ja'far's face.

"...What?!" The vizier yelled out as he took in Sinbad's words about rising against the king.

"In short, let me become your comrade by joining your Fog Troupe." He spoke loudly to the group still remaining on the roof.

"So that's what he was planning." Rina said as she took in Sinbad's words, only for her eyes to widen when she realised what he had just said. "HUH!?"

It seemed that Rina wasn't the only one who was shocked. This was made obvious as Ja'far let out a noise of shock at the same time as she did, the both of them having looks of horror and shock on their faces.

"That stupid, idiotic, annoying king!" Rina all hit yelled out as she began to pace in a circle. "How do I always get involved with things like this?!"

"Are you okay big sis?" Aladdin asked cautiously to the pacing girl.

"No!" Rina yelled out as she stopped her pacing. "This is why I hate dealing with royalty!"

"What's wrong Aladdin?" Morgiana asked as she watched the younger boy suddenly smile and let out a laugh.

"Rina is so funny." Aladdin said as he watched the older girl let out a groan and lay down on the floor. "And Mister Sinbad is so interesting."

"Interesting?" Rina said with a snort, staring at the stars and ignoring the comment about her. "Try annoying."

"Although he's a weird person, I know he'll definitely become really famous in the future!" The magi continued, making Rina smile slightly. "I wonder had he already planned all of this from the start? Anyway, when we ever he speaks, the people around him will be unable to ignore him."

"How did someone as young as you get so wise?" Rina asked, glancing up at the boy who still had a small smile on his face.

"And so, from now onwards, I'm also a member of the Fog Troupe!" Rina heard Sinbad declare once had sat up and redirected her attention to the centre of the roof.

"What are you planning? The king of a country directly intervening with another country's domestic affairs-" Alibaba spoke still on the ground from his earlier defeat. "You definitely have an ulterior motive, don't you?"

"I only want to save this country!" He replied, glancing around the roof. "However, even if I say this you probably won't believe me."

"That's true." Rina said from her seat on the floor, making the both Sinbad and her friend glance over at her. "You're quite a shady figure."

"Well then… If you want me to cite other reasons for joining..." Sinbad said, looking much like he had when Aladdin and Morgiana hadn't known who he was. He then knelt down in front of Alibaba before continuing. "That's to stop the abnormalities of the world."

As Sinbad explained what he meant by the abnormalities of the world, Rina thought back to encounter earlier that day and the strange metal vessels that the were in the Fog Troupe's possession. So that was what his aim was. It made sense Rina supposed. She had heard stories of Sinbad clashing with the organisation ever since he was young.

"Don't be fooled by him!" Cassim yelled out, a furious look on his face. "I won't be fooled… as a king, how can he just commit himself to be our comrade?"

"Cassim…" Rina warned, noticing how Sinbad's generals tensed. "Don't do this."

"All you royalty and superior people are just bastards that trample on inferior people people to survive! You're actually just eager for us filthy, poor and inferior people," Cassim continued, ignoring Rina's warning and not noticing the dark look making it's way onto Ja'far's face. "To die from starvation isn't it? You just want to live your lives in luxury!"

When Ja'far's rope darts landed into the wall just an inch away from Cassim's head, Rina couldn't help but flinch slightly. She had been expecting it, but seeing how terrifying he could be shocked her. It had a similar effect on Cassim as well who was now sprawled out on the floor, a somewhat terrified look on his face.

"Shut up. You have no idea what Sinbad has gone through all this time, how much he had to sacrifice for others." Ja'far spoke, a merciless look in his eyes as he knelt in front of Cassim with his blade in his hand. "You ignorant thief…"

"Ja'far, stop this." Sinbad stepped in, managing to stop the blade with his own, making Rina let out a sigh and relax.

"My apologies!" Ja'far said with a gasp, breaking out of the trance like state he was in.

"Okay! I'll listen to you!" Said a shaken looking Alibaba, standing protectively in front of Cassim. "So what do we do now?!"

"So you're willing to let me join?" He replied with a smile as he bandaged his now cut hand. "Thanks."

"Ja'far can be scary…" Aladdin said as he took in everything that had just happened, a shocked look on his face.

"I think terrifying would be a better word." Rina said, thinking back to the look on his face. "Definitely terrifying."

"Sometimes…" Masrur replied, his face as stoic as ever.

This day had been a very eventful day, Rina mused. Between meeting Aladdin and the others, getting kidnapped by an Al Thamen member and now this, she was truly exhausted and just wanted to go and take a nap. How had so much happened in one day? There was no way anything else could happen. It was nearing midnight and and everything seemed to have died down. Everyone was calmer now and Sinbad was suggesting to take action immediately and go to the palace and the stars…

"Did you just say take action immediately?!" Rina yelled out, getting up from her position on the floor and making her way to stand alongside Alibaba. "As in _right now_?"

"Yes." Sinbad said with a nod and a smile. "There's no time like the present after all."

"Comrades my ass!" Cassim yelled out. "In the end you just want to hand Alibaba over to the palace!"

"That's not it. We're going there for negotiations. Alibaba, didn't you say before 'I'll get support from the citizens first, then reveal my identity before going to negotiate with Ahbmad?" Sinbad spoke, leaving a very confused Alibaba wondering when he had heard that. "Now's the time to take action."

"You know what? I'm going to bed." Rina said with a sigh, drawing the attention of the group gathered on the roof. "If you all decide to leave this hotel before the night ends, I'll be in one of the guest rooms to wake me up."

And with that, the exhausted girl left the roof and went in search of a room that was still intact enough for her to sleep in. She wasn't a fan of getting involved with royalty and their endeavours so she would allow Alibaba to decide. If he did actually want to work alongside Sinbad, Rina would be there with him and if he wanted to do it on his own, Rina would also be there. Relaxing onto the very comfortable bed she had managed to find, she drifted into a deep sleep, preparing herself for whatever news she woke up to.

* * *

 **Hello to everyone once again! This is the longest chapter I have written to date and if I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure if I like this one. A lot this chapter focused on the plot rather than Rina. I tried to get her involved in the conversations and share her thoughts but I'm not sure whether that just made it drag on?**

 **Either way, I promise the next chapter will be more focused on Rina and her actions. I'm thinking of maybe having her and a character that everyone loves meet up? Also some more interactions between the main trio and her.**

 **Comment your thoughts on this chapter or some thoughts on Rina as a character? Every review means so much to me and I constantly go back and look at them.**

 **Until next time, goodbye! :)**


	8. Rina Worries

_Magi: The Work of Fate_

 _Chapter 8_

 _Rina Worries_

* * *

Rina woke up the next morning to the sound of footsteps, making her tense and reach for her dagger. She was still in the destroyed hotel and she didn't want to take any risks about whose footsteps she could hear. As the door swung open, her grip on the dagger tightened but when she saw who it was she let out a breath and placed her dagger away.

"You shouldn't just walk into a room." Rina scolded Alibaba with a shake of her head as she sat up in a sitting position. "What if I had been changing?"

"I-I thought you were still asleep!" Alibaba all but yelled out as a blush made it's way onto his face. "S-Sorry."

Letting out a small laugh, Rina shook her head and her friend. For someone who was always looking for attention from women, he sure did get flustered easily.

"So tell me…" Rina said, getting off of the bed and heading towards the door. "What did you and that king decide to do last night?"

"I'm going to go talk to Ahbmad." Alibaba said as he followed Rina out of the room, causing the girl to frown slightly. "I'll get him to do something about this problem."

"Will he listen though?" Rina asked as she mused over the question. "I've never met him myself but he doesn't seem to be the most reasonable person out there."

"I'll make him listen!" Alibaba vowed, as the two were now walking down the street and through the slums. "I need to."

"Well whatever happens, I have faith in you Alibaba. If you need my help, let me know and I'll be there to back you up." Rina said as she smiled at the rukh fluttering around him. "Now, before we go back to the base, I'm going to go bathe."

"But the meeting in the palace will be soon." Alibaba said, whipping his head to her. "Don't you want to be there?"

"I do but I'd like to be clean when I am there." She replied with a shake of her head and a smile, turning down one of the main roads. "It's still early morning so I'll be able to see you before everything starts."

"Okay." Alibaba said as he let out a sigh. "I'll see you later."

As he watched his enigmatic friend walk away, he hoped for the same thing that he always did when she said she going somewhere.

He hoped that she wouldn't just disappear again.

* * *

Rina let out a sigh as she sunk further into the private bath she bad paid for at the bath house. With the state of Balbadd, she would have thought that it would be cheaper but it had still cost her more than she would have liked. Maybe she would have been better off trying to make use of the one of the baths at the hotel she had slept at. Even as she thought this, she could not deny that this bath was truly amazing.

With the warm bubbly water that smelled of lavender, Rina could almost forget about how much she had been charged to simply bathe. Almost.

 _Vaul_. Rina mentally called out to her djinn as she rested her hand on the sword next to the bath. _What do you think of Alibaba's plan to go to the palace?_

 _Well my queen…_ The djinn replied, making Rina pout at the way she had been referred to. _I don't believe it will go well. Especially if Kou does have influence here._

 _You're right. But this is the will of the rukh isn't it?_

 _Yes. I fear there is not much we can do in this situation. What must happen, must happen._

Rina rose from her bath and wrapped a towel around herself and then headed over towards her bag before taking a glance around to make sure no one was in sight. When she confirmed she was alone, she reached into the small bag and pulled out a flowy white dress and a pair of sandals she had gotten from Reim. After getting dressed, she fastened her sword to her hip, the dagger against her thigh and then put on her jewelry she had squired over the years.

After quickly glancing at herself on the reflection of her sword, Rina nodded to herself before exiting the bath house. She had told Alibaba she would meet with him before he left for the palace so she needed to head back now if she wished to catch him before he left. She made her way down the streets and back towards the Fog Troupe's base. She needed to go and talk to Alibaba before he left for the palace.

* * *

"Rina." Sinbad said with a nod as she walked into the Fog Troupe's base. "It's good to see you back."

With a nod of acknowledgement towards Sinbad, Rina's eyes scanned the Fog Troupe's base. There was a lot less people than what she was used to seeing and she could only assume that was because they had gone with Cassim, something that made Rina very nervous. The members that were still there all seemed to be rather skittish, not that she could blame them after Sinbad and his generals actions last night. They all knew first hand just how dangerous they could be.

"Is Alibaba around?" Rina said, turning her attention back to the relaxed king. "I told him I'd talk to him before he left for the palace."

"He's outside with Aladdin and Morgiana." Ja'far replied, gesturing towards the door that the trio was behind. "He did mention to expect you soon."

"Thank you." Rina responded as she made her way out the door.

Outside, Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana were messing around and playing, making Rina smile at the sight. The three of them got along so well and she was glad to see that Alibaba had managed to reconcile with them. Just by looking at the white rukh fluttering around them, she knew they would do good things in this world. They would make sure that the flow of fate stayed on the right path.

"Rina!" Aladdin called out, being the first one to notice her. "You're finally here!"

"I was getting worried you weren't going to come." Alibaba said as he smiled at the girl who made her way over to them.

"Well I did promise." She replied, still smiling, as she sat down between Alibaba and Aladdin. "I would have thought you would all be tired from everything that had happened last night."

"I'm to excited to see Alibaba help the people to be tired." Aladdin said as he grinned up at here and Morgiana nodded along.

"It's certainly going to be interesting." Rina replied. "I'm sure Alibaba will do well."

"Thanks…" Alibaba replied with a slight laugh, suddenly looking nervous. "I hope he listens…"

"I have faith in you. You'll be able to help everyone." Rina replied, flicking his forehead before standing up. "Aladdin, Morgiana, how about we go take our place in the crowd? The streets were quite busy as I made my way over here."

* * *

Rina stood in the crowd, alongside Aladdin and Morgiana as she anxiously waited to make sure that Alibaba would be okay. Even though she knew Sinbad was with him, she couldn't stop worrying. She wasn't quite sure if she was more worried about his physical or mental wellness. Either way, she'd support him, whether it was in reshaping the country, or helping him find another way to solve this problem.

 _Don't worry._ Vaul spoke. _Amon chose him so he is more than capable. If it doesn't work, he will try again._

 _You're right… But I can't help but worry_.

"Will Alibaba have any problems?" Aladdin suddenly asked from beside her, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Since Alibaba has this many citizens supporting him, he should be fine…" Morgiana replied as she listened to the people chanting his name.

"Morgiana's right." Rina said as she patted the magi on the head. "Alibaba can be cowardly but he knows when things need to be done. Don't forget that he captured a dungeon."

"You're right." Aladdin said with a nod. "Where are the other members of the Fog Troupe?"

"They seemed to have returned already." Morgiana answered, making Rina stiffen slightly.

She just hoped that they hadn't returned to Cassim. If they had, she didn't want to think about what would happen. Her childhood friend was in no state to be making group decisions. His hatred would only cause harm to the people.

"Why are there so many people here… If I had known I would have brought my carpet." She heard someone say from behind her. "How troublesome! Why don't I drive all of them away?!"

At this statement, Rina glanced behind her to see who was making such comments. When she saw, she wished she hadn't. It wasn't so much to person, but his rukh. Not only were they mainly depraved rukh, but there was a lot of depraved rukh. Enough to mean that this person was a magi, most likely Al Thamen's. If he was going to the palace, that was not a good sign for Alibaba.

Rina hadn't been the only one to look back at the person. Aladdin also glanced back, a look of shock on his face, probably from the state of the rukh, Rina presumed, and maybe the overall intimidating look to the other magi. The look on his face turned even more shocked when he was bumped into and glared at, something Rina wasn't to happy about it.

"You should watch where you're going." She said, sending a glare of her own towards the magi.

Rather than replying, he ignored her and kept walking straight towards the palace. It seemed Al Thamen had a much deeper connection to this situation than she had originally assumed, especially if they were sending their magi to deal with it.

After some time had passed, Alibaba exited the palace with a defeated look on his face, confirming Rina's fear of what might end up happening.

Later that night, Rina once again sat with a defeated Alibaba. A heavy silence hung in the air as her, Aladdin and Morgiana sent worried glances towards their friend. Rina had heard the details from Sinbad and things really hadn't gone well but the others didn't know yet. The chattering from outside the base wasn't helping the poor boy at all either.

"Alibaba, how did the negotiations go?" Aladdin asked, breaking the sad silence that had filled the room.

"I couldn't say anything at all. Ahbmad didn't even see me as a human at all." Alibaba spoke with a solemn look on his face. "I did what I could but the results are still the same…"

Rina glared at the ground as she thought of the king. She truly hated him, for hurting her friend and for destroying the lives of so many people.

"That's not true Alibaba. You can hear it to right?" Aladdin replied as he smiled at the prince. "Just you daring to face the king for negotiations have moved this many people."

"That's true." Rina said as she looked up. "Very few people will dare to defy a king."

"The things you've done aren't for nothing." The magi continued. "Didn't you change some things today?"

Once again, Rina was struck with how wise such a young boy could be. What sort of things had happened to him in the past that had caused him to be so wise?

As the others in the room began to discuss what to do next, Rina got up and stared fondly out of the window. Alibaba's actions truly had lit a spark in the citizens. She could see it in the rukh. Everyone was filled with hope. This was the first step towards solving the issues this country faced.

Rina was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the knock on the door and Ja'far telling them that they would be going to announce the outcome of today's negotiations to the Fog Troupe.

"Are you coming?" Ja'far asked her when he noticed that she was still staring out of the window, but now further into the distance.

"I'll be down soon." She replied, glancing over to Alibaba quickly. "Good luck. I know you can do it."

Once they had left the room, Rina allowed the scowl to come into her face. Things were just starting to look up and now this?

In the distance, Rina could see a large mass of black rukh and after the short encounter earlier that day, she had a good idea of who it belonged to. She wasn't at all happy that she could see it heading in this direction.

Climbing out of the window, Rina did her best to blend into the shadows as she climbed down the building and onto the roof on the room Alibaba and the others were currently in. She wouldn't be able to stop him but she could at least try to get him to turn away. Rina watched as the rukh grew closer and closer to the Fog Troupe's base, confirming that this was definitely where he was heading. Standing in the shadows, she waited for him to arrive.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't cause trouble for everyone." Rina said quietly, just as the magi was about to open his mouth and say something to the group below.

"Hah?" Judar replied loudly, but not loud enough to alert the people below of his presence, as he turned to look at her. "Wait…You're the one from earlier!"

"Please leave." Rina replied, ignoring the way he glared at her. "Important things are happening down there."

"Why the hell would I listen to you?" He said as he glared at her. "How did you even know I was coming?"

"Your rukh is quite hard to miss." She replied, sending a glare of her own. "It's quite hard to miss that much rukh, especially when it's deprived rukh."

"A wizard…" He said as he watched her with a new found interest. Before Rina had the chance to deny that statement, he yelled out to the group below. "Hey Sinbad!"

"Damn it." Rina cursed under her breath. "I should've just fought him."

He's a magi. It would have been a hard fight. There wasn't anything you could do to prevent this. Vaul reassured her.

With that, the trouble begun.

* * *

 **Sorry for this update taking a bit longer than usual! I went back to school this week which is annoying. I'm now in Year 12! It's my final year of school. I also had to go dress shopping for my schools formal which sucked. I'm not the biggest fan of dresses….**

 **Anyway how did you guys like this chapter? I tried to include more of Rina's own actions and thoughts but it's hard because I don't want to reveal too much just yet. After another chapter of two I might do a bit of a flashback about how she got Vaul… how does that sound to you guys?**

 **One more thing that I want to say is the please favourite and follow this story! Or at least follow it. I have so many people reading through the chapters but not following it! You'll be able to know when I update if you follow so please do that!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
